Portable computers are widely used and a popular alternative to desktop computers. The ability to carry a powerful computing device that offers a full range of processing and communication functionality is very appealing to our mobile generation.
A docking station is a stationary unit that adapts a portable computer for use as a stationary desktop computer. A conventional docking station physically interconnects with the portable computer and provides electronics to interface the portable computer with a set of peripherals, such as a large CRT monitor (e.g., VGA), a normal size or ergonomic keyboard, a mouse, printer, CD-ROM drive, network, and so forth. The docking station resides on the user's desk.
When working at the desk, the user docks the portable computer at the docking station by coupling the computer to the station or by physically loading the computer onto a docking tray. Once mated, the portable computer is electronically interfaced with the docking station to control the peripherals. In this manner, the portable computer operates as the central processing unit (CPU), with the docking station providing support capabilities for the peripherals. When the user leaves the desk, he/she simply undocks the portable computer from the docking station and carries it along for portable use.
Docking stations range in their sophistication and available extensions to the portable computer. A scaled-down docking station, which is commonly referred to as a "port replicator", merely extends a set of peripheral ports for the docked portable computer. Power might also be directed through a port replicator so that the portable computer need not be manually plugged in before desktop use.
A slightly more sophisticated docking station, which is often referred to as an "enhanced port replicator", offers a similar set of peripherals and additional features, such as an external bus system. An external bus system allows use of expansion cards in conjunction with the portable computer.
More sophisticated stations, often called "full" docking stations or simply "docking stations", offer integrated computer peripherals in addition to peripheral ports and bus systems. For instance, a docking station might include sound peripherals such as speakers, hard disk drives, CD ROM drives, DVD drives, and tape backup systems.
While portability and compact size are appealing qualities in portable computers and docking stations, these very same attributes pose a significant risk of theft. Portable computers and docking stations are easy to steal. While walking off with a desktop PC might garner some questioning looks in the workplace, carrying around a portable computer or docking station may go unnoticed due to the inherent size attributes of these devices.
Locks are available to address this problem. One type of lock is a device consisting of a cable or tether that can be secured at one end to a desk or fixture, and at the other end to a computer. Many portable computers and docking stations are equipped with receptacles for mating with such locks.
One particular design is described in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,400, entitled "Securing Portablc Computers and Associated Docking Systems". This patent describes a single tethered locking device that secures both a portable computer and its associated docking station. An opening is formed in the docking station. The opening is sized and positioned so that a Kensington lock can be passed through the opening and locked into a receptacle on the portable computer. In one implementation, placing the Kensington lock through the opening interferes with a computer ejection mechanism in the docking system, and thus prevents a user from attempting to eject the docked computer. In another implementation, attaching the Kensington lock causes a lock extension to engage the receptacle on the portable computer. In either implementation, a single attachment of a Kensington lock secures both the portable computer and its docking station to a desk or other fixture.